


Johnnyboy

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i had to read it twice, i was crying finishing the story, im sad, johnnyboy by tøp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Get up Johnnyboy





	Johnnyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm making you relive this moment, if you weren't crying by the end of the outsiders I think your a witch.
> 
> jan. 18 2019 edit: I had to do a final project over the outsiders, and I choose sing analysis because I was like why not? I love music, but anyways, I choose Johnny boy and taken by sleep. both by twenty one pilots. both very depressing.

"Get up Johnnyboy, get cuz the world has left you on the ground, but we all need you now." A quiet whisper echoed in the room as Dally stood next to the bed. I was there, watching from a distance, still feeling sicker than ever, as Dally leaned down. Even through a dizzy mind I understood what happend, what was going on.  
  
"You're my pride and Joy. We all... need you... now?" He whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Johnny's forehead.  
  
And the monitor flat lined.


End file.
